You're My Home
by Ayanotheflameprincess
Summary: How could a mortal ever love a demon? Sesshomaru watches Rin mature into a lady and sees how happy she is in her new life with humans…but what happens when Sesshomaru makes the wrong choices and receives the ultimate consequence that may give him eternal grief and anger? Sesshomaru and Rin fic
1. Peace

**Summary: How could a mortal ever love a demon? Sesshomaru watches Rin mature into a lady and sees how happy she is in her new life with humans…but what happens when Sesshomaru makes the wrong choices and receives the ultimate consequence that may give him eternal grief and anger?**

 **A/U:** Yes finally a new fan fiction! It's been awhile since I started a new one so here ya go. This is not a one shot and I don't know how many chapters this will be, but the point is that you enjoy this as I go because this is especially exciting for me because I have never written an Inuyasha fic like _ **ever…**_ So this is going to focus on Sesshoumaru and Rin's relationship, but of course I will add my otp's whenever they show up like Inuyasha and Kagome/Sango and Miroku. Also real important here- this is **POST** Naraku battle so this is life after the defeat and Rin stays with Kaede. (Pls don't comment if you see something wrong or if something doesn't fit like it's called a fan fiction for a reason so I make up stuff because I'm allowed to. I know the show it is my childhood so have confidence in me!)

 **P.S: One Summers Day is so inspiring to write to… (Spirited Away for those who find that title familiar :D )**

* * *

 _We get older…and sometimes leave others behind_

 **Eleven years old**

…

For the first time in a long time, the world seemed completely at peace. Demons appeared fewer times and the humans seemed to be comfortable enough to be outside more than ever rather than only go outside to tend to their work and then go back inside where they felt safe from harm. In Naraku's time the world was afraid. Every day was a battle for survival to see the darkness of tomorrow, but with small hopes that light would appear instead. Now that this was finally all behind them and the light that casted over the fields was brighter than ever. Sango and Miroku got married and had their children. Inuyasha and Kagome decided to marry as well, but with their first child on the way. After the battle, Sesshomaru left Rin in the care of Kaede so she can get used to living with humans and then one day make the decision for herself if she wants to stay with this life or follow Sesshomaru for as long as she pleases. The daiyōkai now travels to fulfill his desire to strength himself and create his empire.

Kaede sat by the river, washing clothes and wringing them out. Rin was beside her, helping her by taking the clothes and releasing the water as best she could from the cloth before she folded them and placed it in a little basket for when they needed to go back and hang them to dry. The old and wise woman showed her so many things by this time Rin was able to take care of herself. She had lessons every day that were taught by just about everyone. The prideful Inuyasha told a story about the history he knew every once in awhile when it was a topic that intrigued him and especially when that history had something to do with him slaying something. Kaede did most of the teaching though, but it wasn't just about history it was of course about new tasks she needed to learn. Herbs for food and medicine were a big thing to understand so she made sure that Rin knew all there was to know.

During this time, Sesshomaru would visit her exactly every three days, unless he was busy with something, but every time he came he brought her a gift of some sort. Kimonos, cloth, special herb, everything. Rin was happy with her life, but she was always her happiest whenever Sesshomaru would come and visit her. He was…well someone she held very dear to her heart and he made her unbelievably happy. The sky was painted in its evening colors as the sun began to set. It was Sesshomaru's day to visit, but he had not shown all day. Rin sat outside the entire day while tending to her duties Kaede assigned her of course, but really just wanted to be outside in case the daiyōkai appeared for her. Seeing that the day was soon to be over, she felt slightly saddened that he had not come, but she understood nonetheless.

"Maybe he was busy today and couldn't make it…" she spoke to herself.

Her hair danced in the wind so gracefully as the new autumn leaves fell down. Her hair was still the same length as it always was, but instead of the little tie she wore to the side of her head it was now tying the front strands of her hair back as well as her bangs being parted to the side. She climbed a tree and decided to wait for him there just in case he showed last minute. Rin was a bit stubborn when it came to her desires. She still gave Sesshomaru the benefit of the doubt that he would show up, but after time had passed long enough she decided to go inside because she concluded that he would not come for her that day. Her coordination was slightly off, causing her to miss her footing and fall from the tree. It all happened so fast she hadn't a clue as to how to save herself, but close her eyes and hope for the best...and the best surely did happen. The jet-black haired girl made a comfortable landing. Confused by this, she opened her eyes to see herself being held by something white. Instantly recognizing this cloth, her eyes widened slowly and her head tilted up to see the man she had been waiting for.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried with a big smile on her face.

The man stood there with his usual emotionless face staring down at her. "You need to be more careful," he scolded lightly.

"Oh yes my lord…I will be more careful next time." Rin nodded in complete understanding, "I thought you weren't going to visit me today," she added.

The daiyōkai put the young girl down and pulled out a small gift for the girl. It was a small necklace made out of a little yet precious looking stone. It had a smooth texture with a light blue color to it. "Here," he handed her the tiny necklace.

Rin took it gratefully and stared at it as if it was the most amazing thing in the world. "Thank you so very much!" she smiled.

"It is filled with a precious liquid that has been told to be able to grant any wish your heart desires."

The girl quickly put it around her neck and looked down at it, still staring at it with excitement. "My lord I don't need to cast any wish because I already have everything I could ever desire! But for your sake as I know you must've worked hard to get this for me I promise I will come up with a wish that is worthy of coming true," She declared.

"Do as you please, there is no need to wish upon it if you don't want to," he replied to her words.

"Well then I swear that if I ever do then it will be a worthy one," she replied back.

The sun was half way set at this point and the forest behind them seemed to be getting darker and darker. "Will you be staying tonight or will you go?" Rin asked with curiousity. Deep inside she pleaded that he would stay so that she could enjoy his company just a little longer.

"I have to get going," he said to her.

Her cheerful face softened just a little. Even though she was sad that he had to depart, she understood that he need to take care of his tasks and continued to smile. Sesshomaru's eyes drifted down to her legs and realized something. He knelt down to her level and took her by the shoulders, twirling her around to confirm his thoughts. He pulled the bottom hem of her kosode down and saw that it did not reach her knees.

"W-What is it?" she asked, wondering what he was getting at.

"You're getting taller. I'll need to bring a new one," he muttered under his breath.

" _Huh?"_ Rin tilted her head to the side, not understanding what he was doing and watched him stand back up. "I'll be off now," with that he turned around and walked into the forest. All the girl could do was shout goodbye and wave to him until he was no longer in sight. _Another three days…_

…

Kagome was ordered by Kaede to stay in bed for the next few days since her due date would be at any moment. Inuyasha decided to stay by her side in case anything should happen or if she needed something. She laid in the futon on her side since it was the most comfortable position. Inuyasha lay right next to her on this side with his elbow propping himself up and his cheek resting on his palm. Tessaiga was right behind him of course. His hand caressed her stomach, his eyes softly gazing there.

"You know…we never picked out any names." Kagome said, wanting to have this conversation for a while but of course Inuyasha was always busy with something.

"We haven't? But wait we don't know if it's a boy or girl…" he said, looking up at her face, his hand stopped caressing her stomach as it only stayed in its position.

"That's why we pick a name out for both silly." She smiled and placed her hand over his, stroking his soft skin.

The half demon thought about it for a bit and tried to make a mental list of girl and boy names. He certainly wasn't good at things like this, but he had to give his input for Kagome. "Hm…. if it's a boy I think I'd like your brothers name," he suggested warmly.

She was surprised that he had suggested the boy name to be her brothers. "What made you think of that?" She asked.

Inuyasha only shrugged, his eyes drifting back down to her stomach. "I just…wanted him to be remembered somehow since you live here now. I know he means a lot to you." He replied to her.

Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha and cuddled him. "Sōta it is then…" she smiled. It was heart warming to her that he would suggest something like that. "I think…I want to honor your mother if it's a girl." She said to him.

The white haired demon's eyes grew slightly wide at her suggestion but then soften a bit. "You don't need to do that," he stroked the back of her head lovingly. "But I want to!" She replied quickly.

Inuyasha only chuckled and nodded, not wanting her to get worked up. He thought it was kind of nice to honor both their family members for whichever gender the baby was. "Don't worry, in time we'll be able to honor them both," Kagome said to him.

This made the man confused. What did she mean by that? "How will we do that?" he asked her. "Well um…I would like more kids in the future so we may have a girl and a boy and that way we honor both of them," she explained.

Red formed across Inuyasha's cheeks from that statement. More kids? The first one hasn't even come out yet! "Uh…yeah…" he gulped, his head spinning from the potential workload he had ahead of him.

…

The arrow was only a few centimeters from the target. If only the timing was right then she would hit the target beautifully. Rin drew her arrow once more, aiming as accurate as she could towards that red dot on the tree. Her stance was beautiful, her eyes narrowed, shoulders relaxed yet firm, and elbows aligned. Sucking in one breath of air, arrow was finally launched. When that arrow hit the target spot on she slowly exhaled.

"You have improved tremendously Rin," Kaede praised the girl for her hard efforts in archery. It was miraculous how well she was able to do this on her own with little assistance from the elder.

Though Rin was decent at archery, she truly wanted to learn hand-to-hand combat for the times when she needed it the most. Inuyasha had given her a lesson or two, but unfortunately he did not have much time to spare lately. After all he did have to keep a close eye on Kagome's condition and tend to his daily work. Rin lowered the bow and put it through her arm to carry it.

"I am done for today lady Kaede," she said.

The elderly woman nodded her head and beckoned her to come, "you've done so well ever since you came to the village. I hope you continue this progress so that if you should make the decision to follow Sesshomaru you will be more than capable to handle your well being."

"I am making this progress so that I may join him again one day. I promised myself that I would get stronger for Lord Sesshomaru and prove to him that I am worthy to be by his side. When my coming of age arrives I will be ready for anything," she spoke with determination to kaede.

The woman nodded in understanding, but she had doubts in her mind, "What would happen if Sesshomaru decided that you were not to follow him and that you were to stay in this village here?" she asked curiously.

"Then I will respect his wishes," Rin simply stated. In her heart this possibility hurt, but nothing had been said so she continued to have hope for her future with Sesshomaru. She wanted nothing more than to be by his side for as long as she lived. Her hand drifted towards the stone that rested against her chest. _Could she perhaps wish for this future to be certain?_

…

The third day came around and Sesshomaru arrived in the evening when Rin was already doing her night routine. She had already washed herself and done her hair by the time she was walking back to the hut. Sesshomaru was seen in the distance looking up at the sky, his white hair dancing in the soft wind. His face revealing no emotion.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You are back!" the girl ran up to him as fast as her legs could take her.

His eyes first turned to her and then his body shifted towards her direction. Rin stopped right before him and panted, needing air. She had her wonderful smile plastered on her face. The very same smile that had shown him compassion and unlocked his soft side. Sesshomaru took out a purple kosode that had yellow floral patterns all over and a light yellow obi sash was accompanied with it.

"This should suit you better," Sesshomaru said, handing her the garment.

Rin took this and looked at it in amazement. It was beautiful and it looked to be just her appropriate size. She did not hold back from giving the man a big hug. She was so overjoyed she needed to show him her gratitude. The daiyōkai looked down at her, one hand gently returning her embrace.

"Thank you…this is wonderful," she looked up to him with her bright smile. Rin released him and quickly made her way back to her hut where she could change her garments. She was so excited it was difficult to put it on correctly. The failing attempts in tying the sash around her body resulted her to fall over and make clashing sounds. Sesshomaru entered the hut to find her on her stomach with her hands all caught in the sash.

"Stand up properly," he instructed her.

Rin did as she was told, being a little embarrassed that he needed to come in and help her, but was still excited to wear the kosode properly. He knelt down and took the sash then tied it around her, making it snug around her body. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru," she said to him, turning around to face him, "this is a wonderful gift!"

His eyes examined her face. "Have you been well?" he asked her.

"I have," she replied.

He placed a hand on her cheek and it felt warm to the touch. "You are slowly burning up," he said, now placing both hands on her cheeks. He tilted her head up and saw her pale neck. Her face just as sickly looking. "Have you been resting?" he asked.

Rin placed her hands gently on his wrists. "I have been working hard my Lord," she repled.

"You need some rest," he concluded, taking his hands away and went to go prepare her futon.

"I cannot rest! Please trust that I am well!" She panicked.

Sesshomaru did not listen. He finished prepping the futon and went over to Rin, picking her up and placing her in the futon. "I will stay until you are well," he said to her. With that, he went outside to go speak to Kaede.

Rin sighed, slapping her palm on her forehead. "I cant rest….not when I have to get stronger every day…for my future with Sesshomaru," she sighed.

All of a sudden an unknown person had entered the hut. The person had a robe with a hood over his head. _Was he a thief? A murderer perhaps?_ Rin was overwhelmed with fear from this person, unsure if she was going to die at that moment. The mysterious person knelt down in front of her and slowly extended a hand that aimed for her chest. He snatched the necklace from her neck and stood up, examining the treasure. _'My necklace!'_ Rin stood up and tried to wrestle the larger human for the stone, but had no chance. She was taken out of the hut, the man covering her mouth so she could not scream. It seemed like his intention was to get rid of the girl so she could not run and call for help. He ran to the riverside and dumped the girl into it. Rin was very skilled in so many things, but there was one thing that she didn't think to learn. _She didn't know how to swim._ Unable to swim up to the surface, her body slowly sunk down. The man running off with the precious stone Sesshomaru had gifted her.

* * *

 **A/U:** I had to put some drama in there or else it wouldn't be interesting right? Oh I love making cliffhangers. Anyways be sure to **review** and tell me how this first chapter was? Honestly if no one reads this or comments then I would most likely lose inspiration to write for this because really I write for people that want to read what I produce. What's the point if no one wants what I'm trying to share? **So please review for me!**


	2. Suspicions

Time slowed down at that moment. Rin felt her lungs being tortured from lack of oxygen, making it feel her potential death come ever so slow and painful. Before she lost consciousness she felt her arm being grabbed and instantly pulled out of the river. She coughed profusely, water dripping down her face. She was placed on the grass, her coughing fit continued until she was able to clear her throat and breathe properly. Rin figured Sesshomaru had instantly sensed her distress and came to her rescue, but to her surprise the person before her was not the demon she was familiar with. The man that had saved her was indeed a demon in her eyes, but with short red hair and golden glimmering eyes. He shared one feature Sesshomaru had which was the side marks on both of his cheeks, but they were yellow instead of purple.

"W-Who are you?" Rin asked, taking in all his features. She noticed how he was wearing regular village clothing so he seemed to be an ordinary demon, but his muscular body did show through it. All those days working hard time sure did pay off for the man. Rin estimated him to be around Sesshomaru's physical age.

"Haku," he simply stated with a slight smile to him. The little human instantly intrigued him.

"Just Haku?" She asked, curious to know if there was more to his name.

"I'd rather you know just that…" he replied to her, looking away. "What's your name?" he asked her.

"…It's Rin….just Rin," she said to him.

The white haired demon appeared behind the other demon and walked in front of him, kneeling down. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I am," she replied, happy to see him, but afraid she might get scolded for being outside of the hut. Maybe he didn't notice that another person had just came into the hut and figured she had gotten herself into trouble by falling in the water.

"Where's your necklace?" he asked, instantly noticing it was gone.

"Oh you mean this?" Haku took the stone out of his pocket and handed it back to Rin.

"My necklace! How did you get this back?" she asked him, hugging the treasure to her chest in relieve.

"Well after realizing what had happened I caught up with the thief and beat him to a pulp before getting that stone back…that's a pretty rare stone I must say so I see why he came after it," Haku explained.

Sesshomaru only looked back at the man then turned back to Rin. He stood up and took the girl by the hand. "You need to get your rest," he said to her.

Haku slowly stood up and watched her go. She wanted to stop Sesshomaru, but the way the other demon looked at her made her feel all right with leaving. She knew they would meet again soon.

…

After settling Rin back into the hut, Sesshomaru exited, leaving Kaede to stay with her this time. He saw the demon was still by the river and walked towards him. Haku noticed him of course as he got out of the hut.

"Who are you," Sesshomaru asked with his rather cold tone.

Haku who was sitting with his back to the white haired demon answered, "A demon just like you," he said. "Are you a friend of Rin's?" Haku asked.

"Where did you come from," Sesshomaru asked, ignoring his question.

"I live in this village," Haku stood up and turned to face the man. The red head was only an inch shorted than Sesshomaru, but that did not intimidate him at all. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

The demon only looked at the slightly smaller one, almost piercing him with his eyes. Moments later he left him by the river. Haku watched him leave without a word.

…

The human girl was feeling much better the next day after getting a full nights rest and of course having Sesshomaru there put her at ease. She decided to sit up and stretch her arms in the air. The man was in a corner of the room opposite to where Rin was sleeping. She looked over at his resting form and smiled. At that moment she figured that she shouldn't overwork herself everyday because it would only be a burden to Sesshomaru. She didn't like having him stay for when she was sick. Of course Rin enjoyed his company, but she knew she was holding him back by becoming ill. Kaede had set her breakfast next to her so she took advantage of this and scarfed down the food.

"Were you hungry?" Sesshomaru asked, surprising Rin.

"Ah well I figure I should get my strength up again…" she replied to him. He was so sneaky sometimes she didn't know when he was asleep or awake.

He didn't respond to that, only closing his eyes once more and lowering his head. She finished her food and got up out of bed, wobbling from how fast she got up. Everything felt _too fast._ Her head was spinning and her vision blurred temporarily. This was enough to knock her off her feet and head for the floor. In an instant she was in Sesshomaru's arms in a cradling position. _Damn he was fast._

"Lay down," he instructed her.

"I'm sorry…I got up too fast," she explained to him. Truly she was fine now, but the man wouldn't have it. All of this suddenly made her realize a question that had been sitting in her unconscious. Why was he being so attentive to her and worried? Rin knew he had a small soft side, but Sesshomaru only did small acts of consideration and left the rest of the task to other people. "Wait," she suddenly stopped him from moving.

There was a small pause between them. He looked down at her with his full attention. "What is it?"

"I um….well I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you staying here my lord." No that wasn't want she wanted to say. _'Ask why he's doing this Rin! You know this isn't like him.'_

Sesshomaru only nodded once and then placed her back in the futon. Before Rin could say anything else, he stood up and left just as Kaede walked back in. She stood there for a moment, watching him leave the hut. "Is he alright?" She asked. Rin nodded, but unsure if that was true.

…

 **Thirteen years old**

"Hey! Not fair!" Rin laughed, running in the fields of spring.

The now older girl chased after the red head she had met two years ago. Ever since the encounter he had with Sesshomaru he had never talked to him since, but still kept his connection with Rin. He visited her everyday and they talked, becoming close friends. He was a very friendly male who loved to have his fun, which was why he got along so well with the young girl. The two grew tired of running and just plopped onto the soft green grass, panting.

"Hey…Haku," Rin looked over at him, still panting a bit but caught most of her breath.

"Have you talked to Lord Sesshomaru since that day on the river?"

"I haven't actually."

"Have you seen him?"

"Sure, but he comes here when he visits you right? I don't get in the way of that so I don't think he ever actually sees me." Haku then sat up.

This answer seemed to satisfy her so she nodded in understanding and sat up with him. "The sun is setting…" she looked over at the horizon. The sun was about half way down. The flowers glowed under the dying light, the wind swaying the tree branches.

"Would you like to leave?" he asked.

"No. I want to stay a little longer," she replied.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

Haku turned to her, sitting Indian style. "Well it's just that you never told me what the deal was with that guy…. who is he to you?"

That question caught her off guard. Who was Sesshomaru to her? All she had ever called him was 'my lord' or 'Lord Sesshomaru' and always believed he was a wonderful person who people underestimated. He had saved her life so many times that she was forever in debt. He was _her lord_. "He is my wonderful lord who I care for deeply," she responded.

Haku raised a brow at that answer. He was about to speak when suddenly his eyes looked behind her and a familiar voice spoke. "Rin."

The girl turned around to find Sesshomaru behind her. She turned back to face Haku and saw that he had disappeared. "To whom were you talking to?" he asked.

"I was uh…." She could not understand what was going on. Haku was gone in an instant.

"It's getting late." He looked down at her, thinking she may have been talking to herself and was embarrassed about it so he decided to drop the topic.

"I'll get back to my hut." Rin stood up, dusting her kosode and made her way towards the direction of the hut. _'What happened to Haku?'_

As Rin left the scene, Kaede had walked up to the man. "Sesshomaru it is good to see you again."

The man only stared out into the sunset, of course never really looking anyone in the eye like he usually did. His hair slightly swayed with the calm wind.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about Rin…I'm worried about her past behaviors." Kaede looked at Sesshomaru with a concerned look on her face. This statement caused him to look her in the eye this time.

"I've witnessed her talking to something many times and she often escapes to the river."

"The river?"

The man suddenly was hit by a flashback of the redheaded man who had saved Rin from the river. _Something was not right._

"Have you had any visitors asking for Rin?"

"No I have not."

Sesshomaru thought hard about this. He knew the man was a demon, but his aura possessed nothing compared to his own demonic aura. Still, he wanted to know why Rin was so secretive with this. The Daiyōkai left Kaede where she was and headed towards Rin. Easily catching up to her, he stopped her.

"Have you been seeing that boy that was with you by the river some time ago?" he asked.

Rin's eyes widened from this, knowing she couldn't possibly lie to him she nodded. "Please let him stay! I promise I have learned the ways with humans and I love all the people in my village," she begged, knowing how stubborn Sesshomaru could be about his decisions.

"Fine." He said coldly, walking past her.

To her that made her very happy and he knew how well Rin was with humans so this did not concern him much. He decided not be so concerned with Rin having affairs with the demon boy and let it be, not thinking he would regret that at all. Suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks after a realization. It had been _two years_ since the encounter… why had Sesshomaru not noticed the demon all this time? He had never smelled him on Rin once or even in the air around the village. If the young girl had been hanging out with this man then why was there no trace of him? And why did it seem like she was talking to herself? Was she hiding something? Or was _he_ hiding something from _her._ So many questions ran through his mind that he didn't know what to make sense of first. What if Haku was talking to Rin at that moment he caught her 'alone'?

"Rin." He said, not moving an inch.

"Yes my lord?"

" _Stay away_ from that demon."

* * *

 **A/U:** I hope this chapter was alright, considering how short I made it ugh. The beginning chapters are usually not my best, but when I get to the good stuff of my stories it usually turns out really well so please keep reading! I promise I wont disappoint! Remember to **review** for me as well!


	3. She's leaving home

**Sixteen years old**

"Rin hurry in!" the wise old woman called out from the hut.

The sun was almost out of sight, but that didn't really bother Rin. She loved seeing the stars and how they slowly started to appear as the sun left for the day. "I'll be just a moment!" she replied before running off.

Kaede took a few steps out of the hut after seeing the girl run off. "R-Rin! Oh that girl just won't listen these days…" the tired women decided to let it be and retired into the hut.

The young girl ran to the end of a cliff and stopped to see the sky already lighting up with millions of stars. She often visited this very spot to see this sight. Her hair was pushed back by the gentle wind. At this point, her hair reached past her behind from letting it grow all these years, but that was the longest she would let it grow. It was beautifully straight and silky soft. The only difference in style was that instead of having the same bangs she wore as a small child, they were parted to the side. Now was the time where she was growing quite fast as she was already getting too big for her current outfit. She had to have been five feet and five inches by now and her bust size was increasing, meaning that the clothing around her chest was becoming just a bit too tight.

"Haha! You can't catch me!" a young boys voice cheered.

In an instant she could tell it was Inuyasha's son who was approaching her. She turned around to see the young boy hide behind her legs.

"It's past your bedtime!" Inuyasha stopped in front of Rin.

"Aw he just wants to play!" The girl picked up the boy and hugged him. "Oh you're so cute!"

Sōta giggled, returning the hug. "Cousin Rin is nice!" the boy stuck his tongue out at his father.

"Aw Rin c'mon! I'm trying to get him to bed here!"

"Alright alright!" the girl set him in Inuyasha's arms. "You go to sleep now and tomorrow come visit me so we can play. Promise?" she stuck out her pinkie.

The boy nodded in agreement with a smile and locked pinkie fingers with her, shaking on it.

"You should get going too Rin, wouldn't want Kaede to get worried," Inuyasha spoke.

She nodded and waved to them goodbye as they took off back to the village. Sōta was still fussing over going to bed and Inuyasha yelling was very amusing to her.

"Those guys are funny aren't they?" a voice said from behind her.

That was a voice she was not familiar with, which startled her. Slowing turning around, she saw what seemed like a person stand before her. "Who might you be?"

This male was clearly a daiyōkai like Sesshomaru, but looked more her age. He had golden eyes and dark blue hair.

"A friend….or at least I'm hoping I could be one," he smiled.

Something about him felt so sweet for being a daiyōkai, which made her feel at ease. "Well…what's your name?" she asked.

"Hanyoku," he stated.

"I'm Rin," she gave him a shy smile.

"I hope this doesn't come off as creepy, but I've seen you around more than once and I think you're very pretty," he confessed.

The girl was surprised how open he was toward her about his thoughts, which began to make her feel very shy. She wasn't usually a shy person, but the way he spoke to her and what he said made her feel that way.

"Oh I don't know about that, but thank you…" she twirled a strand of her hair as a nervous twitch. Her eyes looked away from him at that moment.

"I have to go now, but can we see each other again? Tomorrow perhaps? The same time at this location?" he asked.

Rin looked up at him and paused, staring for a moment. Realizing she was staring, she jolted and nodded in response. "Y-Yes."

"Wonderful, I see you soon," with that he left her there.

Rin turned to watch him go, not thinking how weird that encounter really was. All of a sudden this attractive demon boy comes up to her to tell her she's pretty? When this thought entered her mind someone else immediately interrupted it. Who could it be this time? Another hunky young demon boy? No, but he still was tall and handsome.

"What are you doing out here so late?" he asked. Of course it was Sesshomaru coming for his weekly visits. He probably sniffed her out and found her out here.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Every time she saw him she began to hug him more often, ignoring his attitudes that used to keep her from hugging him. "I'm so happy to see you!"

He knew there was another demon like him in the area, but now that the smell reeked on her clothes and her blossom smelling hair…. He was not all right with it. "Who was here," he asked in a serious tone.

"Oh um… a boy," she responded, removing herself from him.

"You should not be having encounters with demons outside of the village like this," he said.

"I know that…" she sighed, kicking a stone next to her. "But he was a nice boy…. He said he thought I was pretty," she smiled to herself, clasping her hands behind her.

Putting her hands behind her back caused the clothing that covered her chest to spread a bit, making Sesshomaru grab the two parts and pull them together again. "I believe it's time for you to wear a more suitable garb," he sighed. He felt that Kaede had not been watching her growth, which would explain why she had not changed into more suitable clothing by now.

"I'm sorry…" she took her hands out from behind. "Why don't we go back now?" she suggested.

He nodded and allowed her to walk in front of him back to her hut.

…

The next morning, Rin woke up to a new garment lying folded up next to her. She rubbed her eyes and stood up, picking up the clothing. It looked just like the priestess garb with the exception of the colors both the top and bottom being a dark red rather than white and a lighter red. She figured Sesshomaru gifted this to her, making her very happy. The girl tied up her hair and stepped outside with a bucket to go fetch water from the river. She waved good morning and smiled to all the local villagers she passed.

"I wonder where Lord Sesshomaru is today," she spoke to herself.

"Good morning Rin!" Sango called out to her.

She turned to see Sango with her twin girls doing laundry outside. She ran up to them and greeted everyone excitedly. Rin hugged the twin girls who were about seven years old now and gave Sango a hug as well. "It is so good to see you all!" she exclaimed.

"What are you doing out here?" Sango asked.

"I was going down to the river to fetch water," Rin replied happily.

"Oh I wouldn't want to keep you from that," Sango said.

"It's no big deal, but I should get going since it's going to be a busy day for me. Goodbye!" she waved to them and headed back off on track to the river.

Her time at the river was quick and peaceful. Dunk the bucket in the river and scoop up some water it was a simple task. She went back to the hut to leave it there before she headed off to do anything else. She spotted Sesshomaru lying on the grass in a very relaxed position. She smiled, making her way to him. She crouched down next to him and gently placed her hand on his forehead, moving some of his hair out of his face.

"What is it…" he asked, clearly sounding disturbed. He never moved or opened his eyes.

"Are you well?" she asked.

"There is no cause for concern," he stated.

"Alright then," she plopped down, sitting right next to him with her knees pulled up as she looked up to the sky.

There was a comfortable silence between them until Sesshomaru decided to ask her something.

"The demon from yesterday…. did you know him?" he asked.

"I did not, but he was very nice," she replied.

"Do not be fooled by such a mask," he stated. "That is exactly how he would lure you into a trap," he added.

"Are you saying I should not see him again?" she asked.

"You do as you please I only wanted to inform you," he replied to her.

After that it didn't seem like he was going to talk any further so Rin decided to get up from her spot. She left him as he was and went to go tend to the rest of her daily duties. Sesshomaru opened his eyes once she left and sighed to himself. He wondered if his decision to not take action on the demon boy was wrong or not.

…

Evening came and it was about time to head back to the spot where Rin had met Hanyoku for the first time. She had brushed out her hair and tidied herself up before making her way. When she got there she saw someone who she did not expect to see. His red hair was tossed by the wind as he looked out to the horizon. His back was turned to Rin.

"H-Haku?" she spoke.

The demon turned around, but the image of him disappeared when she blinked. Hanyoku was the person in front of her. She stared at him in confusion, not understanding what had just happened. She looked at his dark blue hair and then his golden eyes. His eyes matched Haku's now that she thought about it.

"Haku? Who's that?" he asked.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"I told you before silly I'm Hanyoku," he smiled.

"You are not who you say! Please tell me the truth!" she demanded, taking a few steps back.

She suddenly felt her back up into someone's chest, which made her jolt and spin around. Now this really confused her.

"H-Haku?!" she looked at the man, not believing it to be him. "I-I thought you were…what is going on!" she yelled.

"Rin," he took her hand. "Don't believe that boy behind you. He is a threat," he warned her.

"How…do I know you aren't one either?" she asked. Haku had been in and out of Rin's life for the past three years and trust was running very thin. "You both are very suspicious to me and I don't think I want to trust either of you…" she took her hand away.

"A lot has happened and I know it seems very odd, but please trust me when I say that this boy is not who he is trying to portray himself as," Haku explained.

"This man is a lie Rin! Are you going to believe his nonsense?" Hanyoku asked.

"Shut it! You are a liar!" Haku glared at him.

As the two were fighting verbally, Rin slowly backed away from them both, not realizing she was going the wrong direction. The human girl found herself on the edge of the cliff, but was able to catch herself from falling. Haku began to show fangs as well as Hanyoku, which stunned her. If they were about to fight she would get in the middle of it, which was something she really wanted to avoid. Hanyoku did not hold back at all on Haku as he threw the first punch at him.

"Please stop!" she yelled, but they did not listen. The flaming haired boy began to attack and by the direction they were heading towards was to Rin, but of course they were not noticing this. Hanyoku was right behind Rin when Haku decided to use his claws to attack. The dark blue haired demon dodged this attack, but with the cost of Rin being attacked. His claws slashed her neck, causing her to fall back.

"S-Sessh…." She desperately tried to call out for him, but she was too stunned. Kaede told her that he had left that afternoon so it was hopeless. She fell back, plunging to her death. Just who were those boys? How did it get to this point? None of that mattered anymore to her as tears streamed from her eyes and lifted up from her face into the air. _'No,'_ she thought, shutting her eyes.

 **"S-Sesshomaru!"** she yelled as loud as she could.

All of a sudden someone was carrying her through the air. She dared to take a peak and saw it was the man she had called out to. "L-Lord." "Don't speak," he interrupted her. They were gliding through the air for a short time. Sesshomaru landed and placed Rin on the grass so that he could see the extent of her damage.

"I was a fool," he spoke, tracing an outline of her deep cuts on her neck. "Rin."

"Yes?"

"It was that boy who did this wasn't it…"

"No…it was….Haku," she turned away from him, not wanting to look at his face. "Sesshomaru…" she spoke as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I don't like it here anymore…I want to go with you!" she confessed. "I am old enough to make my own decisions and I choose to be with you!" she added.

"You still have a couple more years," he stated.

"You know I have always been safe with you," she argued, sitting up.

"You must stay here Rin," Sesshomaru said.

"Why does Jakken get to be with you and I cannot! He is just a little demon! I can protect myself better than he can!" she yelled. Rin winced from the pain in her neck, placing her hand over it.

"Do not strain yourself," he said to her.

"I suffer…. I have to suffer here alone!" she yelled at him and stood up. Rin ran towards the direction of the village, leaving Sesshomaru.

He watched her as she ran, his hair being brushed back by the wind. He realized a pattern in his decisions and decided to stop this. He disappeared into the sky to go look for those demons who had harmed Rin.

…

The girl ran as fast as her legs could take her until she made it inside the hut. Luckily Kaede wasn't there to make her explain where she was. She immediately had begun to wash her wound with the water she fetched and quickly wrapped bandages around it. Once that was settled, she instantly spotted a bow and a few arrows in the corner of the hut. Rin narrowed her eyes as a thought came to her mind. She grabbed the bow and the set of arrows then fled the hut.

 _'I am on my own now. I will make something of myself somewhere. Sesshomaru won't need to protect me anymore and I'll prove it to him…if that is what it will take for him to accept me then I shall leave!'_ she thought.

…

"Do you think it worked?"

"Yes I think it did."

"What will happen now brother?"

"We wait until she is far enough from the village…and Sesshomaru."

"Our trap is set!"

"Indeed it is. Poor girl we confused her so much," the red flaming haired boy laughed.

 _The demon brothers laughed as the sun died and disappeared._

* * *

 **A/U:** All right so what did ya think of that? **Review** for me please!


End file.
